


Dead Girl

by Hk56217



Series: Next Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Engel was born, she was thrown out a window. That's all there is to say.<br/>Her mother was attacked while she was giving birth, so Engel was told. Engel was also told men flung her out the window, and someone below caught her.</p><p>"Falling from the sky," her grootmoeder always told her, "like an angel." Grootmoeder meant grandmother in Dutch, the language the woman who caught her as baby spoke. Her true name was Julia Hanson. When she had caught Engel she had thought it a blessing from God, because she had just learned she could not give birth.</p><p>She had named Engel after the Dutch word for angel. But Engel knew her real parents were out there. One day she decides to look for them, as she was always good at finding what she needed to.</p><p>But she uncovers a world she can't back away from, a world that need her help. Will she cave back into her old life and leave her parents, who thought her for dead, to rot? Or will she come in when needed and save the day?</p><p>But Engel was never the person for heroics.</p><p>Written by Hk56217.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Girl

Engel's POV  
9 years  
"Grootmoeder," I asked, "what happened to my parents? My real ones." 

"Well, my dear, there was an attack on the hospital, the day I found you, and I caught you, straight out of the sky." Then I laughed. 

11 years  
"NO! She's my grandmother. No, please, please..." I whispered. She can't be dead. No. I refuse to believe that the woman who raised me, is dead. 

"Sorry kid, but it's true," the paramedic said. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes walked over. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you have to come with me." She grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me up. She lead me through the lobby, but not after passing my grandmothers room. I peered in and saw them putting a white cloth over her, which made her cry harder. The lady pulled me towards her green minivan that has the words "SUNNYSIDE CHILDREN'S HOME" written on the side. Inside, there was a boy at least three years younger than me, a girl about two years older, another boy who looked about five years older, and another girl, who looked about the same age as the younger boy. I gave them a small smile, as the lady got in the front. 

"Hi, I'm Livvie," the oldest girl said. She had short, red hair, and green eyes. 

"Charlie," the older boy said, glaring out the window. He also had red hair, with freckles and blue eyes.

"I'm Leo, and this is Kat," the youngest boy said. They both had brown hair, and the girl, Kat, had blue eyes, and the boy, Leo, had brown eyes. Leo's hair was curly, while Kat's hair was somewhat straight, it was just a bit messy. 

"We're twins," Kat said. I nodded. 

"I'm Engel," I said. "It's said, like Angel, but En-gel." Livvie smiled. 

"That's a very unique name. I like it. My real name is Olivia, but I go by Livvie," she smiled. "Just stick with me, the twins, or Josh, the guy who looks your age. He didn't come with to pick you up. I can introduce you." I nodded. "That's Ms. Chester." She nodded towards the lady in the front. We talked for a little, well, mainly the twins and Livvie talked. Charlie and I were mostly silent. 

At the orphanage, Livvie and the twins got out first, Charlie waiting for me to grab my bag, then getting out and shutting the door behind me. He smiled. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't talk much," he said, "But if you ever wanna talk about your family, or just want to talk, I'm in room 13a. I have my own room." I gave him a small smile and nodded. Ms. Chester came out. 

"What's talking you two so long? I don't have all day," she said, her voice loud. I studied her face. She was wearing way to much makeup, and had cold green eyes, with long blonde hair that was pulled into a bun. "Your room is 12c, right next to Charlie and Josh. Charlie, show her where it is." He nodded, and lead me inside. The outside of the building looked like a hotel, with letters saying SUNNYSIDE CHILDREN'S HOME above the door. As we went inside, I saw the front desk, with three people, a woman with black hair with her arm around a man with brown hair, and behind them a woman with blonde hair. We walked through the door next to the desk, and up the stairs. On the third level, Charlie led me out and down the hall. I saw the twins and Levvie going into their rooms, the twins were sharing, room 11c, and Levvie was in room 12a. 

"The rooms go boy, girl, boy, girl," Charlie explained. I nodded. "This is your room." We stopped at a room that said 12C on it. I took a breath, and went in. It had a twin sized bed, and a small dresser on the wall. The bed was pressed against the wall in the middle on the room, and the walls were painted green. It had a small bathroom, and a little balcony. I set my bag on my bed, and turned. I saw Charlie at the door. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Josh," he smiled and walked out. I followed him out into the narrow hall. He knocked on the door next to mine. 

"Just a minute!" A voice said. Then, the door opened. A guy with dirty blonde hair and blue grey eyes stepped out. "Oh, hey Charlie!" He had a slight southern accent. He was wearing an Avengers shirt, with jeans and a Packers hat. I'm guessing he's from Wisconsin. He had on orange Nike shoes. "Hey, you the newbie?" I nodded. "Welcome to your new home!" He sounded bitter, like he's been here for a while. 

"Hi," a new voice said. "I'm Amisha!" Her voice was really high, and she was wearing a uniform. "I hope you don't believe in superheroes," she threw a dirty look down the hall, where a girl was reading. "Poor Carolyn, she lives in a fantasy world with superheroes." 

"Yeah? Well, I think that people should believe what they want. If you don't accept that, then you should leave," I said. This girl was just as bad as one girl at my old school. The girls name was Nancy, and she used to bully me, and these two other kids, Grover and Percy. I glared at the bully. "So just leave us all alone." 

Charlie and Josh looked impressed when I turned back. "Why'd you do that?" Charlie asked. 

"I hate bullies," was my response. 

"Well, I don't care why you did it, but that was awesome," Livvie said from behind me. "No one has ever stood up to her, apart from that girl, Carolyn. She got here two months ago."

"Attention children," I jumped as the loudspeaker went on. "We have potential adopters coming. Get your uniforms of if I read your name. Katlyn, Sheila, Jess, Carolyn, Amisha, Lily, Bonnie, Carey, Jenn, Renie, Parker, Eve, Melly, Melanie, and Kelly. Again, if I called you name, get your uniform on and come down to the adoption room." I was confused. 

"What does she mean?" I asked. 

"Every time there's adopters here, Ms. Chester chooses 15-30 kids, that fit the adopters descriptions. They get in uniforms, kinda scratchy, and go downstairs in the potential adoptees room. Most of the time, it's younger kids, but sometimes it's older kids. Usually, if it's older kids, its potential foster parents who come in," Josh answered. "The twins lost they're mom at age 8 to a fire, and their dad hasn't claimed them. Don't mention their family, though, their Aunt refused to let anyone related to her take them because she thought that they set the fire that killed their mom." I frowned. 

"That's stupid. They were eight," was my response. 

"Yeah. My parents were in a car crash, and died. I don't have any family left to take me," Livvie said. 

"My parents died, and all of my siblings have been adopted. Well, the twins are in another home, but they'll come back. They have a knack for running away," Charlie added. "I have six others. I'm the second oldest. Bill's the oldest, and right now he's in college. As soon as he graduates, he's gonna take my younger twin brothers Fred and George, and my other siblings, Ginger, Ralph, Peter, and I, out of here. We have a year left." He smiled. 

"Yeah, my parents dropped me off here as a kid. I've been here ever since," Josh said. "Well, don't just stand there, come on in!" He brightened. Charlie walked in first, me following. Then Livvie came in.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the references? Charlie's based off of Charlie Weasley, the Twins, Leo and Kat, are based off Leo Valdez, from Percy Jackson. Nancy is also from Percy Jackson, and Grover and Percy are Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson.


End file.
